1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting apparatus having a semiconductor light emitting element and a multilayer chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
The conventionally known light emitting apparatus includes one having a semiconductor light emitting element, and a varistor connected in parallel to the semiconductor light emitting element (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815). In the light emitting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815, a light reflecting plate is located around the semiconductor light emitting element.